fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Portal dyskusji archiwum
Kategoria:Społeczność Archiwum Portalu Dyskusji '''stanowi skupisko wątków z portalu dyskusji, które zostały już zamknięte - poruszone sprawy zostały załatwione lub wyczerpały się tematy do poruszenia. Nie dodajemy tutaj nowych wpisów, przenosimy zamknięte tematy z portalu dyskusji. Jeśli uważasz, że jakiś wątek trafił tu przypadkiem - zgłoś to do administratora. Prośba Prośba do admina o zmianę nazwy tutaj: Wiki-navigation (ja nie mam uprawnień) - powinno być: '''Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Portal dyskusji zamiast Fineasz i Ferb:Portal dyskusji. Z góry dziękuję :) Vanessa7 16:54, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) :Jużzrobione, chwilę po tym jak to zrobiłem zauważyłem błąd i go poprawiłem :) --Finealt 16:58, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Dzięki :) Vanessa7 16:59, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Zdublowana piosenka Hej, kolejna piosenka zdublowana: Bez jej miłości poznać musiałem świat i Bez jej miłości musiał poznawac swiat. Nie wiem, który tytuł jest poprawny. Chyba ten drugi. Pomoże ktoś? Vanessa7 20:44, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... Wydaje mi się, że tytuł chyba bardziej będzie ten co śpiewają Miłosie, czyli Bez jej miłości musiał poznawać świat. Jak zdecydujesz to oznacz jeden do usunięcia ;) --Finealt 21:20, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Eraicon Co sądzicie o tym szablonie? Szablon:Eraicon W wersji angielskiej wygląda tak: en:Template:Era i służy do wstawiania znaczków w artykule kiedy jest taka potrzeba. Wstawienie znaczka jest jednoznaczne z przypisaniem artykułu do kategorii, np. jeśli wstawię znaczek z nutką to jednocześnie przypisuję art do kategorii "Piosenki". Jak sądzicie, jest sens go reanimować? W sumie to ma sens bo bysmy mieli posegregowane wszystko MaLiN2223 19:02, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Moim zdaniem warto stworzyć coś takiego, tylko należy spolszczyć nazwę (np. znaczek, ikonka czy jakoś tak). Vanessa7 19:35, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Okej, tak też zrobiłem: Szablon:Ikona. W 100% po polsku, zastanawiam się tylko co tutaj wrzucić. Jaką ikonkę można dać dla "odcinkow"? Finealt 21:16, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Dobra robota :) Hmm... może ekran telewizyjny z napisem TV? Coś w rodzaju tego, co mamy na str. głównej, zatytułowanego jako: Odcinki. Vanessa7 21:26, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, zrobione. --Finealt 08:40, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Chronologia Coś strza zrobić ztym szablonem bo nie ładnie wyglądą kategoria : odcinki Hmm... może w takim razie tak: Odcinki ? Albo w szablonie wywalić środkowe pole i zostawić tylko poprzedni/następny? Druga opcja mi sie podoba, ale lepiej by wyglądało gdyby napis "kategoria" poprostu zniknął Zobacz czy tak może być, jak nie to będziemy myśleć dalej :) Wolał bym jednak zostać przy tym pierwotnym, tzn żeby była napisana ta kategoria ale bez 'Kategoria:' jeśli wiesz o czym mowie :D Okej, zasadnicze pytanie - z linkiem czy bez? Finealt 22:35, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Na phineasandferb.wiki.com maja bez więc w sumie my możemy walnąć link : ) Ok, w takim razie przerobię szablon tak, żeby nie wpisywać linków za każdym razem, lewy i prawy będą łapać tekst i przerabiać go na link, a środkowy będzie łapać tekst i przerabiać go na linka do kategorii. Finealt 22:38, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Okej jestes wielki :) Dzieki :D MaLiN2223 22:40, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Dyskusja:Co to robi Czy w tytule nie powinien być znak zapytania? Powinien być, poprawione. Dyskusja:Muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie Kto wie jaki jest właściwy? Muzyczno-Klipowe odliczanie, czy Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie? * Wdaje mi się, że taki oryginalny "pełny" tytuł to: Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie. Z Muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie możemy zrobić przekierowanie. Vanessa7 14:43, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) * Przenoszę do Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie FAQ Okej, pozwolę sobie w takim razie zacząć. Oprócz bieżących edycji, typowo merytorycznych (odcinki, piosenki), przydałoby się: * stworzyć do końca (dziś go zacząłem) poradnik (Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:FAQ) gdzie opisalibyśmy zasady edytowania oraz zamieścili rady dla nowych użytkowników. * ogarnąć troszkę dział ze społecznością, tam prawie nic nie ma a dobrze by było, żeby ktokolwiek tam zajrzy wchodząc tam znalazł wszystko czego szuka. Ot, takie moje skromne zdanie ;) --Finealt 16:58, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) : Popieram! Na dodatek trzeba poprawić połączenia między kategoriami. Dodatkowo warto byłoby zmienić parametry w infoboksach z angielskich na polskie (angielskie mogą odstraszać nowych użytkowników). To z moich propozycji :) Vanessa7 17:02, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Okej, prawdę mówiąc też zamierzałem zająć się infoboxami, bo zostały dość ostro skopiowane, a część danych nie potrzebujemy. Zastanawiam się - co do infoboxów odcinkowych - będziemy polską premierę rozdzielać na Disney Channel i XD? Czysto teoretycznie jeszcze kiedyś był Jetix, ale to już przesada, wystarczy chyba jedna data polskiej premiery, jedna data międzynarodowej - i koniec?Finealt 17:04, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: Vanessa7 nie chciała byś admina i poprawiła byś te infoboxy ? :) MaLiN2223 17:11, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: Bardzo dziękuję za propozycję, ale na razie nie mam czasu na adminowanie. ;) ale będę się starać Wam pomagać jak najczęściej. :) Co do polskiej premiery - jestem za jedną datą. Vanessa7 17:14, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okej, stworzyłem szablon: Szablon:Infobox_odcinka. Teraz tylko trzeba go podmienić we wszystkich odcinkach... Kto chce mi pomóc? ^^ :::::: Ja mogę spróbować :) Vanessa7 17:23, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Spora część została poprawiona. Dodałem do starego szablonu kategoryzację. Dzięki temu wszystkie odcinki posiadające stary infobox wpadną do Kategoria:Infobox do wymiany. Łatwiej nam będzie je wyłapać i poprawić. Potem weźmiemy się za kolejne infoboxy :] --Finealt 08:41, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Nowy infobox z odcinka z automatu dodaje artykuł do Kategoria:Odcinki. :::::::::Dałoby się jakoś zrobić tak, żeby ten infobox (po wpisaniu do parametru sezon określonego sezonu) dodawał do podkat. Odcinki, do danego sezonu? Vanessa7 17:10, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Zostało zrobione, tak się własnie dzieje :) --Finealt 08:09, lis 2, 2011 (UTC) Tła w infoboxach Witam. Pytanie do kobiet - czyli osób które mają nieco większe wyczucie estetyczne niżli my, faceci co znają 3 kolory. Potrzeba nam dobrać kolorystykę do infoboxów. Na obecnąchwilę mamy: Infobox odcinka Kolor tła - pomarańczowy Kolor tekstu w ramkach - żółty * Odcinek jakoś kojarzy mi się z kolorem niebieskim (ciemny-tło , jasny-tekst). ** Zrobione Finealt 20:18, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Infobox piosenki Kolor tła - pomarańczowy Kolor tekstu w ramkach - biały * Tutaj proponowałabym czerwone tło (a tekst biały). ** Zrobione Finealt 20:18, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Infobox bohatera Kolor tła - ?? Kolor tekstu w ramkach - ?? * A tutaj może ciemnozielone tło i jasnozielony tekst? * Tak sobie pomyślałam, że może taki zielony infobox będzie dla dorosłych, a dla dzieci/nastolatków - żółty? A dla pozostałych postaci jeszcze jakiś inny. Co Wy na to? Vanessa7 20:58, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) ** Jeśli tak byśmy zrobili - automatyczna kategoryzacja byłaby możliwa. Finealt 20:59, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) *** Ja jestem za. Finealt, mógłbyś to zrobić? :) Vanessa7 21:55, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) **** Tak, już się tym zajmuję. Dam znać kiedy będzie skończone :) Finealt 21:56, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) ***** Okej, trzeba tylko podefiniować kolory. Szablon:Infobox_bohatera_kolory Finealt 22:14, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Jutro dorobię kategoryzację do szablonu. Starajcie się nie dodawać ręcznie kategorii Postaci oraz {Dzieci, Dorośli, Obcy, Roboty, Nastolatkowie i Nastolatki oraz Zwierzęta}. Można dodać więcej kategorii z kolorami, wtedy można ich uzyć w szablonie. Szblon znajduje się tu: Szablon:Infobox bohatera ****** Zastanawiam się jeszcze nad automatycznym przypisaniem do kategorii pod kątem płci. Chłopak/Dziewczyna/Mężczyzna/Kobieta? Finealt 06:14, lis 2, 2011 (UTC) Proszę o opinie zarówno co do istniejących już (co zmienić) jak i dopiero tworzonego. Dzięki! :) --Finealt 17:32, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) * Mogę podzielić się swoją opinią w tej sprawie (komentarze wyżej). Vanessa7 19:35, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) * Dziel się dziel moja droga ;) MaLiN2223 19:37, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) * Z taką miłą ekipą to aż się chce pracować :) Vanessa7 19:39, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) **Okej, moi drodzy - tak zrobię. To jeśli możecie - wstrzymajcie się z edytowaniem infoboxów dla postaci, bo skoro i tak je wymieniamy to nie ma sensu robić tego dwa razy ;) Dla odcinków i piosenek można śmiało wstawiać, bo wtedy kolor się zmieni w parametrach szablonu dla wszystkich na raz. --Finealt 19:45, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) **Wrzuciłem zmiany do odcinków i piosenek - możecie zobaczyć jak to wygląda :) Finealt 20:18, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) *** Moim zdaniem jest bardzo dobrze. :) Vanessa7 20:49, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Infobox postaci Jeszcze pytanie - co ma się znaleźćw infoboxie postaci? Informacje ogólne Płeć, wiek, pochodzenie, miasto rodzinne, urodzony (czy to jest konieczne skoro jest wiek?) * Wystarczy sam wiek (bez parametru urodzony). Taką datę można najwyżej w opisie postaci podać. Vanessa7 20:45, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Informacje zawodowe Profesja, przynależność (do organizacji) Rodzina rodzice, przybrani rodzice, rodzeństwo, przybrane rodzeństwo, małżonek, dzieci, dziadkowie, wujkowie i ciocie, inne relacje rodzinne, zwierzęta O postaci Pierwszy raz pojawia się, głos podkłada Co jeszcze? * Reszta pewnie wyjdzie w praniu, bo na razie nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. :) Vanessa7 20:46, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Kategorie Przydałoby się podzielić kat. Odcinki na poszczególne sezony. Bo na razie mamy wszystko wrzucone do jednej i jest lekki chaos. Co Wy na to? Vanessa7 17:05, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... zastanawiam się czy da się to zrobić z poziomu szablonu - tj. jeśli w infoboxie wpisuję, że to sezon 1 - to z automatu wpada do odpowiedniej kategorii... Może ktoś inni się bardziej zna i ma pomysł? --Finealt 17:16, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Też o tym pomyślałam, ale nie wiem jak coś takiego zrobić... To by znacznie ułatwiło pracę. Vanessa7 17:17, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :::A jednak - da się :) Nawet lepiej, będzie się w parametr wpisywać sam numerek, a on sam zrobi z tego linka do sezonu i sam wsadzi to do odpowiedniej kategorii. Jezu jakie to jest mądre! :D --Finealt 17:19, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Świetnie! Brawo! :) Vanessa7 17:24, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::A dlaczego bez ogólnej kategorii? Przecież tam gdzie infobox odcinka to zawsze będzie odcinek - więc wszędzie chyba pasuje kategoria odcinki? --Finealt 17:28, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::No niby tak, ale chyba lepiej podzielić już bezpośrednio na sezony. Ale jak bardzo się upierasz, żeby było w obu kategoriach, to ok. Przy okazji: utworzyłam kategorie poszczególnych sezonów (1,2,3). --Vanessa7 17:34, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Może nie upieram się jakoś strasznie, ale wydaje mi się, że to ma sens (teoretycznie Odcinek jest zarówno odcinkiem, jak i odcinkiem któregoś sezonu). Ponadto dzięki temu ma sens istnienie kategorii odcinki :)--Finealt 17:39, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, to przywrócę. :) Vanessa7 17:41, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Jakbyś przy okazji gdzieś widziała luźno dodaną kategorię Kategoria:W rozbudowie to też usuwaj :) Użycie tych kategorii w szablonach powinno nam bardzo pomóc :) --Finealt 17:48, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: Ok, zauważyłam też, że tak "luźno" dodana jest kat. "Odcinki", która dubluje tę z infoboxu. Taką też usuwam. :) Vanessa7 17:52, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::I właśnie podobnie jest z kategorią "W rozbudowie", dawniej była dodawana z palca, a teraz wynika z szablonu (bannera od rozbudowy). --Finealt 17:54, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Mam jeszcze pytanie: w infoboxie odcinka są dwa parametry: fabuła i scenariusz. Czy to czasem nie jest to samo? Moim zdaniem powinno być albo jedno, albo drugie. :) Vanessa7 17:56, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :To jest właśnie ciekawe, bo angole to rozróżniają, nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Teretycznie to to samo, zastanawiam się jak to działa u nich :) --Finealt 18:00, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Wydaje mi się, że po polsku poprawnie jest jako "scenariusz". Nie wiem... zmieniamy to? Vanessa7 18:04, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Kategoria:EK trochę się zapełniła. Finealt, zerkniesz i pousuwasz? :) Z góry dzięki, Vanessa7 19:09, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Czysto --Finealt 19:17, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Co w infoboxie piosenki? Zastanawiam się czy ta informacja o chronologii jest potrzebna... Tytuł, obrazek, video, długość, gatunek, wykonawca? Co jeszcze potrzebne? :Moim zdaniem ta chronologia jest zbędna. W infoboxie powinny być właśnie te informacje, które podałeś wyżej. Chyba nie ma dużo piosenek z infoboxami ang., dlatego łatwo będzie zmienić na polski. Vanessa7 15:47, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Dodam jeszcze odcinek w którym opublikowano piosenkę, to w sumie sensowna informacja. Jest 49 piosenek korzystających z tego szablonu, więc będzie troszkę zmieniania ;) --Finealt 16:27, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :::No to rzeczywiście trochę będzie. Tak, info o odcinku też powinno być. :) Vanessa7 16:33, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, szablon został stworzony: Szablon:Infobox piosenki. Piosenki z nowym szablonem same wskakują do Kategoria:Piosenki, ze starym zostały umieszczone w Kategoria:Infobox piosenki do wymiany. Teraz tylko podmienić :) --Finealt 17:13, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Zmieniłam lekko infobox piosenki: teraz w parametrze filmik wystarczy podać link (np. Video:jakieśtam), bez kwadratowych nawiasów i rozmiaru. Vanessa7 20:09, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Dyskusja:Kameralna Posiadówka / Dwie strony Mamy dwie strony, tą oraz Czad imprezka!. Która powinna zostać? Finealt 14:09, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ciężko powiedzieć jak dla mnie obie wersje są poprawne MaLiN2223 14:45, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Ja na tytuł strony dałabym Kameralna posiadówka, a na przekierowanie: Czad imprezka. Ale to tylko mój pomysł. Vanessa7 14:59, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Obrazek w infoboxie jest trochę marnej jakości. Wrzuciłby ktoś w lepszej? Vanessa7 17:32, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmm... W angielskiej wersji tytuł piosenki to "Candace Party" i ta część która jest śpiewana jako "Czad imprezka" jest właśnie powtórzeniem tytułu. Więc zrobiłbym na odwrót. Finealt 17:51, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Infobox piosenki - wznowienie Zmieniłam lekko infobox piosenki: teraz w parametrze filmik wystarczy podać link (np. Video:jakieśtam), bez kwadratowych nawiasów i rozmiaru. Vanessa7 20:09, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :Wyciągnąłem z archiwum wątek - zastanawiam się w jaki sposób teraz mogę dodać więcej niż jeden filmik, albo dodać go w inny sposób (np. przez tagi ).? --Finealt 15:23, lis 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Nie wiedziałam, że filmiki dodawane są też przez tagi . W takim razie po prostu wycofaj moją edycję. Vanessa7 16:56, lis 4, 2011 (UTC) Portal Społeczności Macie może jakieś pomysły na zagospodarowanie: Fineasz_i_Ferb_Wiki:Portal_społeczności ?--Finealt 21:39, lis 3, 2011 (UTC) * Właśnie niestety nie mam na to pomysłów. Vanessa7 07:40, lis 4, 2011 (UTC) ** Zastanawiam się nad czymś takim co spinałoby wszystkie pozostałe arty z kategorii społeczności - dyskusję, czat, FAQ/pomoc, ostatnie zmiany. Jednocześnie z jakimś apelem, żeby zakładać konta, edytować i w ogóle brać udział w życiu wiki. Hmm... no to chyba będzie zadanie na weekend :) Finealt 08:06, lis 4, 2011 (UTC) Jak pozyskać użytkowników Uwaga! Burza mózgów! Jak możemy pozyskać aktywnych użytkowników? Macie jakieś pomysły? Jakaś akcja promocyjna, konkurs z nagrodami czy coś? Musimy coś wymyślić! --Finealt 18:28, lis 4, 2011 (UTC) :Okej, mam dwa pomysły, które chciałbym wdrożyć jednocześnie. Jeden miałby charakter typowo ocenny, drugi już niekoniecznie. :*Jeden konkurs na zaprognozowanie liczby edycji dokonanych na wiki w październiku - tutaj użytkownicy wpisywaliby na facebookowej stronie swoje propozycje - kto będzie najbliżej - ten wygrywa. :*Drugi - dla aktywnych użytkowników wiki zarejestrowanych na facebooku i nie tylko - w tym przypadku potrzebowałbym osób, które wraz ze mną wybiorą zwycięzcę - osobę, która włożyła przez czas konkursu największy wkład w rozwój wiki - nie tylko pod kątem ilości edycji, ale też ich jakości, przydatności, wkładu w rozwój społeczności itp. No i właśnie - w jury najchętniej widziałbym Vanessę, Sarę i Szefa - ale oczywiście musicie się na to zgodzić. Jednocześnie wiązałoby się to z tym, że nie bralibyście udziału w konkursie. :Czekam zatem na krytykę ;) --Finealt 12:43, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Jestem jaknabardziej za, Vanessa zaraz skończy z mianem administratora więc już bedzie wszystko ok. Co dopierwszego pomyslu to wydaje mi się mało atrakcyjny, bo jaka nagroda? No właśnie co z nagrodami ? Bo raczej tak o satysfakcjie mało osób sie skusi :( MaLiN2223 13:12, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Płyta w konkursie dla prognozujących, maskotka Pepe Pana Dziobaka w konkursie dla aktywnych użytkowników. Nie skusiłbyś się? ;) Który wydaje Ci się mało atrakcyjny? Dla mnie właśnie ten pierwszy wydaje się bardziej atrakcyjny, bo to tzw. konkurs dla leniwych - nie musisz nic robić, wpisujesz tylko cyferki w komentarz. Konkurs będzie miał na celu promocję - bo warunkiem wzięcia udziału będzie udostępnienie na swojej tablicy statusu z konkursem. --Finealt 13:17, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Jestem za, popieram ten pomysł, jednak na razie mamy bardzo mało osób na fanepage'u więc skupmy się też na pozyskaniu ich ;) MaLiN2223 13:49, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Mamy też do dyspozycji stronę "Chcę mieć 104 dni wakacji jak Fineasz i Ferb" - tam jest trochę więcej osób (380) więc wydaje mi się, że jest to dobry punkt zaczepienia. Myślę, że możemy wystartować z dwoma konkursami na raz - jeden dla żwawych (dla typowych użytkowników wiki - żeby ich uzyskać i podtrzymać), drugi dla promocji dwóch stron na facebooku (bez konieczności angażowania się w życie wiki). Chciałbym jeszcze, żeby Sara i Vanessa się wypowiedziały, bo niejako w pewien sposób je to krzywdzi jako aktywnych użytkowników (brak możliwości wzięcia udziału w konkursie = brak możliwości wygrania nagrody). Osobiście najchętniej wynagrodziłbym wszystkich, ale niestety ażtyle funduszy nie ma :( --Finealt 14:16, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Powiem tak: ja edytuję tę wiki dla przyjemności, nie dla nagród, więc nie będę brała udziału w konkursie. ;) Nie obiecuję, że będę miała czas na większe angażowanie się w konkurs pod względem technicznym (ale mogę być w jury ewentualnie). Vanessa7 14:48, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Jeśli chodzi o organizację - to myślę, że sobie poradzę :) A cała administracja jako Jury brzmi naprawdę nieźle :) Dzięki! :) --Finealt 14:52, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Również edytuję tę Wikię dla przyjemności, ale jak coś - mogłabym być w jury. --[[User:Sara124|'M'E',' M'Y'S'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 15:38 5 listopada, 2011 (UTC) :::Ekstra! No to sytuację mam jasną, Jury będzie liczyło 4 osoby. Ja dzisiaj w drodze do domu zajrzę do empiku i zobaczę co tam ciekawego jest. Płytę pewnie dostanę, ale maskotkęPepe ciężko trafić. Widziałem za to fajną maskotkę Fineasza. Sam bym taką chciał :D --Finealt 15:54, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::No cóż, to mam dwie nagrody do konkursów - płytę z muzyką z z filmu i serialu i dużą maskotkę Fineasza :) Kurcze, aż się zastanawiam czy nie kupić sobie takiej samej ;) Dzisiaj ogarnę trochę temat ze stroną główną (zachęta do rejestracji i takie tam) oraz portal społeczności, a potem rozpiszę regulaminy konkursów :) Na Waszą pomoc liczę w końcowej fazie, kiedy trzeba będzie wyłonić zwycięzcę w konkursie na najaktywniejszego użytkownika --Finealt 21:10, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nie ma problemu myśle że wszyscy administratorzy staną na wyskości zadania. ;) Kiedy zaczynamy ?MaLiN2223 21:40, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Tak naprawdę zaczynamy już teraz - staram się ogarnąć społecznościowe części strony tak, aby stała się bardziej zachęcająca dla nowych użytkowników. Jeśli macie jakieś pomysły - to nie krępujcie się wprowadzać zmiany :) Jak tylko zrobimy z tym porządek - rozpisuję regulaminy konkursów i ruszamy. Przewiduję na okolice 8 listopada start konkursów, albo ruszą jednocześnie albo w niedużych odstępach czasu. Chyba że się uwiniemy bardzo szybko - wtedy może nawet jutro z czymś nowym wystartujemy :) --Finealt 21:48, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) Rozjechana strona Hej, czy tylko mi się rozjechała strona z artykułem Filmu? --Finealt 10:25, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... Cofnąłem ostatnią edycję i działa. Ciekawe. --Finealt 10:33, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) :Problem nadal jest? Jeśli nie usuń wątek ( w sensie do archiwum) MaLiN2223 18:52, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Po wycofaniu edycji naprawiło się :) --Finealt 18:59, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze Przy obecnym tle cytaty w tym artykule są bardzo mało widoczne. Czy tło takie zostaje? Vanessa7 14:53, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) :Nie, myślę, że jutro wrócimy do standardowego. A potem w godzinach nocnych porobimy testy, żeby następnym razem być lepiej przygotowani ;) --Finealt 14:55, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok. :) Mam jeszcze mały problem, chciałam dodać infobox do tej piosenki: Dziś przeskoczymy świat, ale jakoś edytowanie nie do końca mi dobrze działa. Np. w pierwszej linijce nie mogę dopisać więcej tekstu, bo przeskakuje mi automatycznie do drugiej. Czy tak jest tylko u mnie, czy macie podobnie? Vanessa7 15:02, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm, mi się chyba udało? Zobacz czy teraz będzie Ci działać. Finealt 15:05, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, infobox działa, ale np. w trybie źródłowym mam: W podróż wybierzmy się. A chciałabym żeby było: W podróż wybierzmy się. I nie mogę tego zrobić, bo mi ciągle przeskakuje do nast. linijki. :/ Vanessa7 15:13, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Bardzo dziwne, u mnie jest normalnie. Hmm... a spróbuj się zalogować na wiki z innej przeglądarki albo w tej którą masz wyczyścić cache instrukcja jak to zrobić.--Finealt 15:17, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Może to być z powodu tego nowego tła, albo tak jak mówisz. Dobra, na teraz muszę kończyć, później to sprawdzę. Dzięki. :) Vanessa7 15:20, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) ::To z powodu niezliczonych spacji. Już naprawiłam ten błąd. --[[User:Sara124|'M'E',' M'Y'S'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 15:38 5 listopada, 2011 (UTC) :::Dzięki, teraz jest już ok. :) Vanessa7 21:05, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::A do następnej odsłony specjalnego wyglądu strony musimy się lepiej przygotować :) Teraz pewnie na święta coś zrobimy? ;) --Finealt 21:06, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) Dyskusja: Bobbi Tak sobie myślę - może lepiej byłoby Boski Bobbi jako nazwa postaci? Finealt 10:42, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) * Jestem za :) Vanessa7 12:06, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) Dyskusja:Pinky/Nazwa Proponuję zmienić nazwę strony na Pinky Pan Chihuahua. Co wy na to? -- [[User:Sara124|'M'E',' M'Y'S'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 14:50, 2 Listopada, 2011 (UTC) :Słusznie. Jest Pepe Pan Dziobak, niech będzie Pinky Pan Chihuahua :) Zmieniam, pod tą stroną zostawiam przekierowanie, bo po samym Pinky pewnie też ludzie mogą szukać. --Finealt 22:37, lis 4, 2011 (UTC) Dyskusja:Ferb Fletcher / Gramatyka? Nie bardziej gramatycznie było by 'Typ postaci: Dziecko'? :Okej, trzeba się zastanowić nad tym jak pogodzić to w dwóch miejscach. Jedno w infoboxie, drugie w "Kategoria:Dziecko" ? Nazwy kategorii przybierają liczbę mnogą. Może w takim razie zmienić typ postaci na "Grupa bohaterów", co wtedy da nam "Grupa bohaterów: Dzieci" i będzie już bardziej gramatycznie? --Finealt 19:32, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ok niech i tak będzie ;) MaLiN2223 19:38, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Podmienione :) Nie powinno się nigdzie pogryźć. --Finealt 19:40, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) Dyskusja: Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze / układ strony Czy nie sądzicie, że zakończenie powinno być pod Fabułą? W końcu to także część filmu. :Osobiście uważam, że niekoniecznie. Oto dlaczego: :*Stricte wszystkie elementy w artykule są częścią filmu - czy to aluzje, czy nawiązania, czy zakończenie czy galeria - wszystko do filmu należy. :*Zakończenie samo w sobie (napisy) - nie są częścią fabuły, są zupełnie odrębną piosenką. :*Zakończenie - jest na końcu (genialne, czyż nie? :) ) :*Zwróć uwagę na inne artykuły, zachowujemy ten sam układ kategorii. :--Finealt 18:41, lis 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Jesteś pewien że zakończenie powinno być na końcu? Według mnie powinno znajdować się pod fabułą, bo też wchodzi w skład odcinka/filmu. Aluzje, błędy itp. to wytyczenie i opisanie poszczególnych scen, a zakończenie to dalszy ciąg fabuły. W przypadku filmu to faktycznie piosenka promocyjna, ale skoro w każdym odcinku, ma być tak samo, zwróć uwagę na odcinek Samolot! Samolot! i Światła, Fretka, akcja. Tam zakończenie jest kontynuacją odcinka tyle, że z napisami pod spodem. -- [[Użytkownik:Sara124|'M'E',' M'Y'S'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 15:48, lis 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: Nie upieram się przy swoim :) W takim razie możemy przerobić szablon tak, aby dział "Zakończenie" był albo pod "Fabuła" albo był wręcz jego poddziałem. Wedle woli, w takim razie przerobi się te odcinki już zrobione i szablon strony :) PS. jak zrobić taki fajny podpis, bo nie umiem? :P --Finealt 15:53, lis 10, 2011 (UTC) Dyskusja:Hiknik pod wiszącą skałą / zmiana nazwy Zastanawiałam się czy nie lepiej by było zmienić nazwę na "Hiknik pod wiszącą skałą". Co o tym myślicie? -- ME, MYSELF & I 17:38, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) Jasne, zmieniaj :) W razie czego (gdyby się tłumacze rozmyślili i ostatecznie inaczej nazwali odcinek) możemy zmienić raz jeszcze. Najważniejsze, żeby mieć jak najwięcej nowych i najbardziej aktualnych informacji :) --pozdrawiam, Finealt - pisz w razie wątpliwości... 17:50, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) Dyskusja:Hik / Cytat ktoś jest w stanie podać kiedy on mówi ten cytat? * A on zamiast "uciekać na statek" nie mówi czasem "uciekajmy stąd"? Vanessa7 14:57, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) * To było chyba w Przygodach Hika. Vanessa7 14:57, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82J-KCfA9fI 10:09 'Tak właściwie to jest moja teściowa,więc dziewczyna ma racje, uciekajmy stąd!' * Poprawione, Vanessa7 15:50, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) W artykule jest podane: maskotka "Bangaroo". Czy to nie powinno być: "Bango-Ru" czy jakoś podobnie? Vanessa7 15:50, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) :To zdaje się dżapański wynalazek, więc pewnie pisownia powinna być rzeczywiście Banga-Ru. --Finealt 16:07, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) :Zmienione MaLiN2223 16:22, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Tylko to jest Bango-Ru, a nie Banga-Ru. (link do YT) --Vanessa7 17:28, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Wygląd infoboxu od strony technicznej Tak się zastanawiam, czy nie lepiej zmienić trochę "techniczny" wygląd infoboxu. Chodzi mi np. o coś takiego: |premieramiedzynarodowa = |odcinekpokrewny = "Podróż do wnętrza Fretki" }} Zamiast tego: |premieramiedzynarodowa= |odcinekpokrewny="Podróż do wnętrza Fretki" }} Chyba ten pierwszy sposób zapisu jest czytelniejszy. Co o tym myślicie? Taka zmiana ułatwiłaby nam pracę nad kodem. :) Vanessa7, dyskusja 12:02, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... Masz na myśli wygląd w szablonie - ten, który można skopiować i wkleić w artykuł? Mogę wprowadzić zmianę w szablonie oraz w szablonie nowej strony (MediaWiki:Newpagelayout), tak żeby było łatwiej na przyszłość. --pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 14:04, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) * Tak, o ten szablon mi chodzi (wszelkie infoboxy). Ja mogę również pomóc zmieniać, jak będę mieć czas. :) Vanessa7, dyskusja 16:25, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Okej, pytanie czy jest konieczne zmienianie szablonu we wszystkich artykułach odcinków - tam w sumie nic się nie zmieni już, więc może nie ma takiej potrzeby? Zmieńmy tylko w nowych (3 sezon, szablon nowego odcinka i szablon Infoboxu) i tyle :) --pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 17:47, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, pozdrawiam Vanessa7, dyskusja 19:56, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) Dyskusja:Konkurs Tańca Tak się zastanawiam, czemu "Tańca" jest wielką literą. Przecież to nie jest nazwa konkursu. Moim zdaniem powinno być małą (czyli "Konkurs tańca"). Co o tym myślicie? Vanessa7, dyskusja 20:29, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) : Myślę, że możemy zmienić. Tak samo zastanawiałem się nad Izabelą i Świątynią soku. Świątynia z wielkiej, soku z małej. Hmm... pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 20:31, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Też o tej świątyni myślałam. Chyba damy oba z dużej, co nie? Czyli "Izabela i Świątynia Soku". Vanessa7, dyskusja 20:34, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Tak, w przypadku świątyni mamy nazwę, więc spokojnie tak można zrobić. --pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 20:36, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, to zmieniam w obu. :) Pozdrawiam, Vanessa7, dyskusja 20:38, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) Co do szablonków... Przerobiłem ostatnio szablon Szablon:Odcinki, właściwie jest już gotowy, ale nie publikowałbym go do czasu, aż nie ogarniemy odcinków wszystkich, a przynajmniej w takim stopniu, że w artykule będzie coś więcej niż 3 zdania. --Finealt 17:16, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Przekierowania z nazw ang. Szczerze mówiąc, czy potrzebne są nam takie przekierowania (np. Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Portal dyskusji)? Moim zdaniem nie i usunęłabym takie przekierowanie, ale wolę się spytać: co Wy o tym sądzicie? Vanessa7 17:29, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) :Możemy powoli zacząć je usuwać - ale trzeba być ostrożnym, bo gdzieś możemy zerwać linka i potem się wysypie w niektórych miejscach strona. Też uważam, że nie są potrzebne, ale z drugiej strony da się z nimi przeżyć, a nie chcę wprowadzać zmian, które potem mogą nam zaszkodzić. Nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć co się stanie. :Mamy raporty do wykrywania takich rzeczy, ale ze względu na pewien panujący nieład te raporty nie są regularnie kontrolowane. Kiedy ogarniemy temat możemy się za to wziąć. --Finealt 17:33, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok :) dodałam grafikę do portalu (żarówkę :D) Vanessa7 17:39, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Strona główna Okej, a co jeszcze możnaby wrzucić na stronę główną? Jakieś pomysły, sugestie?Finealt 20:00, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ogarnac znaczki lubie to na facebooka :) w sensie taki boks jak jest np na sms.orange.pl 'Znajdz nas na facebooku' będzie prościej :) ::Próbowałem, 2 godziny przedwczoraj siedziałem nad tym i nie udało mi się - może Tobie się uda, ja akurat pod tym względem wymiękam :( Finealt 20:15, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Wielkie porządki Witam, w ramach wielkich porządków zachęcam Was do wymiany infoboxów :) *Strony w :Kategoria:Infobox piosenki do wymiany wymagają zmiany infoboxu na Szablon:Infobox piosenki (zrobione) *Strony w :Kategoria:Infobox bohatera - stary wymagają zmiany infoboxu na Szablon:Infobox bohatera(zrobione) W sumie do wymiany jest niecałe 100 infoboxów, zakładając, że jest nas tu ok 4 aktywnych osób - daje to 24 sztuki na głowę. Przy kilku zmianach dziennie uwiniemy się z tym wspólnie w tydzień :) Dzięki! --Finealt 15:29, lis 2, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxy Proponowałabym podawanie jednego przykładu w każdym szablonie infoboxów, żeby wszystkie były w jednakowym schemacie, bo np. nie wiem, czy w infoboxie piosenki w parametrze "odcinek" mam podawać go w cudzysłowie, czy nie. A przydatne byłoby to dla początkujących, aby właśnie mieli jakiś przykład użycia. Moja propozycja: Przykład Poniżej podany jest przykład piosenki "Pepe Pan Dziobak" z odcinka pierwszego pt. "Kolejka". Co o tym myślicie? Vanessa7 12:18, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) :Zdecydowanie bardzo dobry pomysł :) Uzupełnie szablony o przykłady, tylko nie jestem pewien czy dam radę zrobić to dziś. Jeśli nie - to jutro rano :) --Finealt 12:28, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ja bym dodał jeszcze angielski tytuł który się przydaje przy porównywaniu informacji. MaLiN2223 13:34, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Jestem za :) Vanessa7 14:17, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) Mam dwie uwagi do przykładu w Infoboxie odcinka (odnosi się to do pozostałych szablonów): * moim zdaniem każda nazwa odcinka powinna być w cudzysłowie (tak jest poprawnie gramatycznie) * nie warto usuwać parametrów, których się nie używa, wystarczy ich po prostu nie uzupełniać (przykład z Wikipedii: http://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fineasz_i_Ferb&action=edit) Vanessa7 14:31, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Popieram oba, gramatyka jest ważna natomiast drugi pomysł, dzięki niemu nie będzie trzeba szukać kodu ;) MaLiN2223 18:16, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Ja mam tylko pytanie - czy mówiąc o tytule w cudzysłowie masz na myśli wszelkie wystąpienia w treści artykułów, czy konkretnie w infoboxie? Bo na poziomie infoboxu możemy to zdefiniować, resztętrzeba będzie poprawić ręcznie. No i tytułu nagłówkowego (na samej górze infoboxu) bym nie ruszał. Co do oryginalnego tytułu oczywiście jak najbardziej - powinien być podany i dodatkowo powinniśmy sięza jakiś czas skupić na linkach w artykule do innych wersji językowych. --Finealt 06:56, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wszelkie wystąpienia tytułu odcinka. :) Ale tytuł infoboxu (ten nagłówkowy, o którym mówisz) wyjątkowo bez, bo w tym przypadku dziwnie by to wyglądało ;) Dodałam parametr tytuloryginalny do infoboxu piosenki. Vanessa7 12:09, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::No to myślimy identycznie, bo właśnie ten nagłówek to jedyne miejsce gdzie mi cudzysłów nie pasował. Wszędzie indziej - jak najbardziej. Widziałem, ja dodałem przykłady do infoboxów piosenki i odcinka, trzeba jeszcze zrobić infobox bohatera - no i teraz zasadnicze pytanie - może tutaj też dodamy imię w oryginalnej wersji językowej? --Finealt 12:23, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Jestem za :) Vanessa7 18:34, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ja też popieram ten pomysł! MaLiN2223 18:53, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) Nowy ficzer Stworzyłem dzisiaj takie coś: Szablon:StronaGłówna Cytat. Najprościej w świecie - definiujemy sobie x cytatów, wklejamy w dowolne miejsce na stronie głównej i otrzymujemy taki oto bajerek: Zasada działania komicznie prosta - wyświetla losowy cytat, zdaje się odświeża je co jakiś czas. Jeśli macie ochotę to wrzućcie jakieś Wasze ulubione cytaty i jutro zaimportuję to na stronie głównej :) --Finealt 20:39, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) Powitalna wiadomość Na obecną chwilę nowym zarejestrowanym użytkownikom bot zostawia na tablicy powitalną wiadomość. Jest ona skromna jak imprezy w klasztorze benedyktynów i koniecznie trzeba coś z nią zrobić. Jak zrobiłem pierwszą edycję na angielskiej wiki to wiadomość którą dostałem była z 10 razy większa niż wprowadzone przeze mnie zmiany - a w sumie wcale nie były takie małe. Co proponujecie tam umieścić? :) :Ja niestety nie mam żadnych pomysłów na to. Może coś na wzór Wikipedii? Oczywiście nie aż tak długie, bo nowych użytkowników taki nadmiar zniechęci, ale coś w tym stylu. :) Vanessa7 19:11, lis 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Zrobiłem wczoraj takie coś: Dyskusja_użytkownika:Chomik.robert - co sądzisz? :) --pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 19:22, lis 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Uważam, że świetnie wymyśliłeś ten tekst. :) Mam tylko małą uwagę do tego podpisu: Pozdrawiam, -- Finealt (dyskusja) 19:16, lis 16, 2011, Chomik.robert Chyba powinno być bez tego napisu: "Chomik.robert", co nie? Ale pozostała część jest super. Proponuję wrzucić to do Szablon:Witaj czy coś w tym rodzaju. :) Vanessa7, dyskusja 10:46, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Tak tak, ta zmienna trafiła tam przez przypadek :) Zaraz jak to zauważyłem zostało poprawione. Co masz na myśli z tym szablonem? Gdzie miałby się pojawiać? pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 14:04, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Chodzi mi o to, żeby nie trzeba tego za każdym razem pisać, tylko korzystać z szablonu (żeby tekst pojawiał się po wpisaniu np. ). A pojawiałby się na stronach dyskusji. Vanessa7, dyskusja 16:23, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Stworzyłam ten szablon: Szablon:Witaj. Po wpisaniu: ~~~~ pojawi się tekst+podpis. Spróbuj wpisać to gdzieś i sprawdź jak działa. Ewentualnie ulepsz. ;) Vanessa7, dyskusja 16:33, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Aaa... Ale to jest wiadomość automatyczna - pisana przez bota :) Możesz jąedytować tutaj: MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user. pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 17:49, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Acha, rozumiem, to w takim razie usuwam ten przeze mnie stworzony. Vanessa7, dyskusja 19:58, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Jak masz jakiś pomysł na wyedytowanie tej wiadomości to nie krępuj się. Zawsze byłem kiepski w prezentowaniu różnych informacji, skupiam się bardziej na treści. Może jakieś kolory albo coś? Ja się boję dotykać, bo pewnie strasznie obciachowo by mi to wyszło :D --pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 20:01, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) Dyskusja:Ja wielki strach zafunduję Ci dziś Wydaje mi się, że zarówno w tytule, jak i w tekście piosenki "Ci" nie powinno być wielką literą. Vanessa7, dyskusja 10:53, gru 1, 2011 (UTC) :Zwroty grzecznościowe z wielkiej litery powinny być tylko w przypadku, kiedy je do kogoś kierujesz. W tym miejscu mamy tylko tytuł, nikt niczego do nikogo nie mówi - zatem prawdopodobnie masz rację :) Tak samo w dialogach (cytatach) ci, tobie, twoja - nie używamy wielkich liter. --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 15:53, gru 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Dobra, to pozmieniam. :) Vanessa7, dyskusja 17:49, gru 2, 2011 (UTC) Dyskusja:Technika z Naturą Moim zdaniem "n" w "Naturą" powinno być małe. Co Wy na to? Vanessa7, dyskusja 20:55, gru 5, 2011 (UTC) :Tutaj jakoś nie jestem do końca przekonany. To naprawdę zależy od kontekstu, a w tym przypadku Natura chyba akurat pasuje wielką literą jako nazwa własna dla wielkiej potężnej siły itp. --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 21:57, gru 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Jeśli tak przyjąć, to ok. :) Vanessa7, dyskusja 21:33, gru 6, 2011 (UTC) Tytuły piosenek Mamy już ustalone, że tytuły odcinków piszemy w cudzysłowach. Proponuję, aby tytuły piosenek były pisane kursywą. Jest tak np. w tym arcie: "Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie". Co Wy na to? Vanessa7, dyskusja 20:05, lis 30, 2011 (UTC) :Myślę, że nie ma problemu :) Z tego co kojarzę też angielskie tytuły (bez względu na to czy odcinków czy piosenek) piszemy kursywą. --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 20:14, lis 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Tak, ang. tytuły też. To ok, możemy przy okazji poprawiać. :) Pozdrawiam, Vanessa7, dyskusja 20:22, lis 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Właśnie myślę czy mogę do tego bota zaprzęgnąć, ale chyba nie bardzo. Chociaż jakby go odpowiednio skonfigurować... --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 20:24, lis 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::To pomyśl. Może Ci się uda :) Vanessa7, dyskusja 20:32, lis 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Akurat co do piosenek mi się nie udało nic wymyślić, ale za to mam inny pomysł. Bot może flagowac tytuły odcinków w infoboxach piosenek, które nie zostały wzięte w cudzysłów. Dzisiaj wieczorem to przećwiczę. --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 15:50, gru 1, 2011 (UTC) Ikony Znalazłam nieużywany Szablon:Ikona. Do poszczególnych stron powinno się dodawać ikonki przyporządkowujące artykuł do kategorii. Może zacząć wreszcie dodawac ta ikony? Na próbę dodałam ją na stronie Pepe Pan Dziobak. Jakieś sugestie? [[User:Malexa15|'Malexa15']] Zostaw wiadomość Tak, masz rację, że powinno się je dodawać, bo są bardzo przydatne ale niestety (jak narazie) zbyt dużo użytkowników ich nie dodaje :/ [[User:StefoBot|'StefoBot']] (Dyskusja) W takim razie prosiłabym userów w miarę możliwości dodawac ikonki do piosenek, odcinków i agentów ;] [[User:Malexa15|'Malexa15']] Zostaw wiadomość Okej [[User:StefoBot|'StefoBot']] (Dyskusja) 11:10, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) Podpisy Ostatnio zaczełam korzystać ze stron dyskusji, więc zmieniłam sobie podpis na własny i oryginalny. Teraz zauważyłam, że wielu użytkowników porobiło sobie identyczne podpisy jak mój. Różnica była jedynie co do zmiany koloru. Czy naprawde tak trudno wykazać się odrobiną wyobraźni i chęci, żeby poszukać szegoś własnego i oryginalnego? Mozliwości na ciekawy podpis jest nieskończenie wiele. Ja po raz ostatni zmieniam podpis i mam nadzieję, że tym razem nikt go już ode mnie nie skopiuje ;) [[User:Malexa15|'Malexa15']] Zostaw wiadomość Zgadzam się z Olą :) Niech każdy sobie wymyśla własne podpisy. Amska ɐɔılqɐʇ Również zgadzam się z dziewczynami :P [[User:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Dyskusja Piosenki Co myślicie o tym żeby do piosenek dodawać również angielskie filmiki? [[User:Mateusz2097|'Mateusz2097']] Tablica W niektórych artykułach piosenek już tak jest.. Ja myślę że, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby w miarę możliwości dodawać je do wiekszej ilości piosenek ;) [[User:Malexa15|'Malexa15']] Zostaw wiadomość Ja tam nie widzę nic złego w tym, żeby dodawać angielskie wersje piosenek :) [[User:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Dyskusja Dla mnie w porządku :D Fretkoid (dyskusja) Tytuły odcinków z czwartego sezonu Odcinek "Happy New Year!" i "It's No Picnic" wiem jak nazywają się po polsku! "Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku" i "To nie piknik". Naprawdę, proszę zaufajcie mi. Patryk Skąd masz takie informacje? Tłumacz google się nie liczy ;p [[User:Malexa15|'Malexa15']] Zostaw wiadomość Nie z googli tłumaczy. Tylko się pytałem twórców. Patryk Skąd twórcy w Ameryce znają polskie tytuły? ;p [[User:Malexa15|'Malexa15']] Zostaw wiadomość Ja się pytałem Krzystyniaka a on się pytał twórców (Krzystyniak zna angielski) Patryk A kto to jest "Krzystyniak" może powiesz, bo coś nie kojarzę :P a wg mnie to chyba nie zaszkodzi poczekać na oficjalną informację co do polskich tytułów tych odcinków ;) [[User:Mateusz2097|'Mateusz2097']] Tablica Chcecie żeby ta wikia była polska czy angielska? Patryk No wiadomo, że polska, ale najlepiej będzie jak poczekamy na polskie, oficjalne tytuły odcinków. Potem może się okazać, że są złe i będzie trzeba linkowania zmieniać.. [[User:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Dyskusja No, ale możemy tylko te odcinki, a u bohaterach nie musimy jeszcze dać wystąpiej z czwartego sezonu. A tak przy okazji nie dawno był odcinek "Śpiąca niespodzianka" może stworzymy bohatera "Wewnętrzny Dundersztyc"? Patryk Patryś, zrozum, że przetłumaczony - nawet przez jakiegos speca - tytuł angielski nie musi być zgodny z tym, co potem wymyślą ludzie w polskim Disney'u. [[User:Malexa15|'Malexa15']] Zostaw wiadomość Ok. Czemu nie dodajiecie zdjęcia do artukułu Wewnętrzny Dundersztyc? Patryk Występy Proponuję po raz ostatni ustalić - '''Występy' czy Wystąpienia? Osobiście jestem za tym drugim, a co sądzi reszta? [[User:Malexa15|'Malexa15']] Zostaw wiadomość 16:05, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) : Ja też wybieram to drugie, tak jak Ola. 3patryk3 (dyskusja) 14:48, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Moim zdaniem lepiej brzmią Wystąpienia :) [[User:Mateusz2097|'Mateusz2097']] Tablica :: Też uważam, że lepiej brzmią Wystąpienia. [[User:StefoBot|'StefoBot']] (Dyskusja) 13:52, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) :::: Również za drugim. [[User:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Dyskusja ::::: Więc chyba zadecydowane. Żeby było jasne, wpisujemy Wystąpienia. Proszę od tej chwili trzymać się postanowienia :3 [[User:Malexa15|'Malexa15']] Zostaw wiadomość 11:48, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Aktorzy Cześć :D. Wpadłam na taki pomysł - co sądzicie o tym, żeby w artykułach bohaterów dodawać do infoboxu także, kto dubbingował go w oryginalnej wersji serialu? Trzeba by tylko troszkę zmodyfikować szablon infoboxu, ale mogę się tym zająć, jeśli pomysł się Wam spodoba :3. [[User:Malexa15|'Malexa15']] Zostaw wiadomość 10:41, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) : Mi się bardzo podoba :) 3patryk3 (dyskusja) 12:16, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Spoko, jeżeli chcesz takie coś zrobić to nie widzę problemu ;) [[User:Mateusz2097|'Mateusz2097']] Tablica Inne informacje i wystąpienia Witajcie :D Zauważyłem, że w niektórych artykułach o bohaterach najpierw są Inne informacje, a następnie Wystąpienia, natomiast na innych stronach jest dokładnie na odwrót, a wg was co powinno być pierwsze? [[User:Mateusz2097|'Mateusz2097']] Tablica 15:05, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) : Według mnie pierwsze Inne informacje, a potem Wystąpienia.3patryk3 (dyskusja) 15:31, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Ja też myślę, że wystąpienia powinny być na sam koniec strony, jakby podsumowanie. [[User:Malexa15|'Malexa15']] Zostaw wiadomość 16:00, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) :: ::: Również za tym, by najpierw były Inne informacje, potem Wystąpienia. [[User:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Dyskusja Tytuły odcinków Witajcie :D Proponuję ustalić - czy powinniśmy pisać każde słowo z tytułu odcinka z dużej litery czy tylko pierwsze? [[User:Mateusz2097|'Mateusz2097']] Tablica 14:44, kwi 18, 2013 (UTC) : Moim zdaniem wyrazy w tytule odcinków powinny być pisane z dużej litery tak jak to jest na angielskiej wiki. Ale zdałam sobie sprawę, że na polskiej wiki jest więcej tytułów z wyrazami pisanymi z małej litery, więc trzeba by było bardzo dużo zmieniać, więc powinniśmy ustalić, że tylko pierwszy wyraz tytułu jest piszemy z dużej, ale zaczekam na decyzję adminów :) [[User:StefoBot|'StefoBot']] (Dyskusja) 14:56, kwi 18, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ja myślę, że nie możemy tego jednoznacznie okreslić, bo zależy to od tego, jakie słowa wchodzą w skład nazwy: jakimi są cześcimi mowy, jakie mają znaczenie, co określają lub czy są np. nazwą własną. Chyba nie powinniśmy mierzyć wszystkiego razem. [[User:Malexa15|'Malexa15']] Zostaw wiadomość 17:41, kwi 18, 2013 (UTC) :::: Jestem za tym by pisać wielką literą :p [[User:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Dyskusja 20:28, kw 18, 2013 (UTC) Baljeet Witajcie znowu :D Znalazłem na wiki kolejną rzecz, którą chyba powinniśmy ustalić, a nie chciałbym żadnej decyzji podejmować sam ;) Piszemy Baljeeta czy Baljeet'a? [[User:Mateusz2097|'Mateusz2097']] Tablica 13:07, cze 5, 2013 (UTC) : Chyba już kiedyś była dyskusja na ten temat, ale nie pamiętam co postanowiono.. Ja jestem za oryginalnym Baljeet'a, tak jak jest np. Pinky'ego c: [[User:Malexa15|'Malexa15']] Zostaw wiadomość ::Najlepsza według mnie jest ta druga - Baljeet'a. [[User:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Dyskusja ::: Więc może postanówmy od razu, że wszystkie tego typu męskie, nietłumaczone imiona będziemy zapisywać jak oryginalne, właśnie z apostrofem (Baljeet'a, Lawrence'a) [[User:Malexa15|'Malexa15']] Zostaw wiadomość :::: Niech będzie. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani19xx]]Dyskusja :::::: Dlaczego moja wypowiedź została skasowana? I dlaczego postanowiliście tworzyć portal wbrew zasadom ortografii? Valerie1301 (dyskusja) 22:21, lip 8, 2013 (UTC) Transkrypcje odcinków Witam. Co sądzicie o utworzeniu Transkrypcji odinków? Będzie tam wstawiane wszystko co zostało powiedziane, zaśpiewane itd. w danym odcinku: Na przykład tak: Thadeus i Thor Linda: Fretka, skarbie idę do spożywczego. Dom jest twój. Fretka:Hola, hola, chwilka, chwilunia. Czy "jest twój" oznacza, że kiedy cię tu nie będzie, jestem najważniejsza? Linda: Tak I tak dalej Ja mógłbym się tym zająć. Można by jeszcze dodać filmy - odcinki. Powiedzcie, proszę ,co o tym myślicie. Aweryt (dyskusja) 15:34, sie 21, 2013 (UTC) :Poczekaj, masz na myśli transkrypty? U nas na wiki nazwane są scenariuszami, więc nie trzeba ;) [[Użytkownik:Rani19xx|'Rani19xx']] Tablica, zostaw wiadomość 13:21, sie 22, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja:Drusselstein Proponuję wreszcie rozstrzygnąć spór, bo widzę, że po raz kolejny są z tym problemy - Drusselstein czy Druelselstein? [[User:Malexa15|'Malexa15']] Zostaw wiadomość Ja jestem za Drusselstein, pownieważ tak to się wymawia ;) [[User:Mateusz2097|'Mateusz2097''']] Tablica To proste ,spójrzcie na to zdjęcie thumb|leftAweryt (dyskusja) 15:10, sie 21, 2013 (UTC)